


The Power Of Love

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Solo's Past & Future [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-19
Updated: 1999-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Leia falls to the dark side and it is up to Han to not only save theRepublic but also save his wife from her greatest enemy: Herself.Timeline: This story takes place 11 year after Return of the Jedi. This story follows after "Solo's inheritance" but can be read alone.[Printed in a zine in 1999 and released online for the first time here]
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: Solo's Past & Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650784





	The Power Of Love

**The Power Of Love**

_The power of love_  
_You are my everything_  
_My love_  
_My life_  
_Then darkness took you_  
_From my embrace_  
  
_Can I save you?_  
_Can I succeed_  
_Where everyone else failed_  
_Can I bring light into_  
_You're dark world_

_I don't care what they say_  
_I don't care what you are_  
_I will still love you_  
_I will still protect you_  
_I will not leave you_

_My love melted the_  
_Ice around your heart_  
_And I know that as long_  
_As you are beside me_  
_We can survive everything_

_I have seen the greasiest_  
_Power of all_  
_I have felt the greasiest_  
_Power of all_  
_The power of Love_

He was in a dark room. Somehow he knew that what he was searching  
for was in the room. He was afraid. He could feel the evil in the room, treating to  
overpower him. Summering his strength around him, he went father into the room.  
A light came on in the middle of the room and he could see the room more  
clearly. There was a kind of rug hanging on one side of the otherwise bare walls.  
The place seemed familiar to him somehow but he could not remember why. He  
was, however, sure that he was inside an old castle of sorts.  
"So, you have come."  
A very familiar female voice said to him. He quickly turned around,  
trying to locate the source of the voice but could not find it. He had to succeed, he  
thought, the whole galaxy depended on it not to mention Leia`s life.  
"No more games. Show yourself."  
He said looking around in the shadowy darkness near the walls. He could  
feel the evil getting closer and it took all his willpower to remain where he was.  
As he saw a woman slipping out of the shadows something told him that he would  
rather had been left in ignorance as the truth he was about to see would not be  
pleasant. He held his breath as the woman came closer. Strange as it seemed it  
was as if the darkness followed her. Whenever he thought he would see her face  
the shadows would fall on her again. And then, before he was ready or could do  
something, she was in the light. He nearly screamed out loud in denial. There before  
him stood Leia, only it was not Leia at all. Her eyes held a sickeningly red gleam  
and her face was a grimace. He wished he could say that it was all a dream but  
the dark power he felt around her, the evil gleam in her eyes and the total absence  
of any warm feelings in her made it all only too real. He licked suddenly dry lips.  
He had never thought himself a coward but now when he was looking into eyes  
which had ones only held warm and love for him but now promised instant and  
painful death he hesitated. He could not kill her. He just could not do it. He had  
seen the evidence of her evil only too much but still he could not. As he looked at  
her again his heart filled with pity and love for the woman who even after all what  
had been said and done still held his heart in her hands. His hesitation became his  
undoing as Leia used the dark side to move with supernatural speed to reach him.  
She activated her lightsaber and in one heartbeat to another she had cut a fatal  
cut over his chest, just deep enough so he would bleed to death in a few minutes.  
His eyes held surprise then pain as he buckled over. She deactivated the  
lightsaber and looked down at him. He looked back at her with eyes glazed with  
pain.  
"There was no other way."  
She said and he could see the regret in her eyes and hear it in her voice. She knelt  
beside him and took him into her arms. While the life left him he thought about  
all the people who was going to pay in blood because he had not been able to kill  
Leia. Because he, like always, had thought of himself first and the others later.  
Billions of people had depended on him and he had failed them because his love  
for her had been too strong to break, even by the evil that now lived in Leia. As  
the pain got worse and his breathing weakened he sought as many times before  
comfort in Leia`s nearness. To his surprise he could see one lonesome tear on her  
cheek. With his last strength he reached up and wiped it away. She looked  
emotionless at him but he knew better. Or rather he refused to believe that the Leia  
he knew was completely gone.  
"I love you. I will always love you."  
He said weakly to her and smiled sadly at her. Had he not always said  
that that Jedi thing was going to be his undoing?  
"Ah Han. What have I done?"  
Leia whispered to him and he knew that his love for her had saved her.  
For now. He knew that when he was gone she would have more reason then ever  
to dig even deeper into the darkness. But for now he glowed in the knowledge  
that she was his again. For the last time. Just seeing the love in her eyes again  
made it all worthwhile. Suddenly he felt as if the sun was shinning at him again and  
he did not fear death or the darkness anymore.  
"I got to see you one last time. I could not wish for more."  
He said hoarsely. Tears fall down her cheeks as she brought her lips to  
his. The kiss was indescribably gentle and loving. He tasted salt on his tongue, from  
her tears or his own he did not know.  
"I could not image a better place to die than in your arms, my love."  
He said gently. Then he felt his power leave him and his body went limp. 

"Noooooooo"  
Han screamed and bolted upraise in bed.  
"No."  
He whispered as he drew a hand though his damp hair.  
"Han, what is it?"  
Leia asked him concerned. She sat up beside him.  
"Just a dream. Just a dream."  
He said shakily and hoped, prayed that it was just that. But forbidden  
Mara`s voice came to him: Well, you defiantly have the gift of inside. The ability  
to sense danger and see the possible future. He would have to talk to Mara or Luke  
about this.  
"Are you sure? The way you woke up I would say that it could have been  
an unpleasant vision."  
She said, one delicate formed eyebrow raised. God damn it. She had  
always been to sharp for her own good.  
"Please. I can not talk about it now."  
He said, not when the terror of what he had seen was still so alive in his  
memory, his eyes pleading with her to let it go.  
"Ok"  
She said not at all at ease with his cryptic answer.  
"Come here."  
He asked as he opened his arms in invitation. She eagerly went into his  
embrace.  
"Please hold me. Tell me, you love me."  
He asked his voice edged with despair. He needed to forget the dark  
images from his memory in her sweet embrace. He wanted her to tell him that  
everything was all right.  
"I love you."  
She said hoarsely not understanding his despair but wanting to ease it.  
She drew his face to hers and kissed him passionately. The kiss deepened and a  
fire was lit in both of them.

The next morning:  
Han stood at one of the private platforms on the Palace on Coruscant.  
His grandmother's ship The Midnight Pearl had just landed. It had only been 1  
year since he and Mara had discovered the amazing secret that they were brother  
and sister and that their grandmother The Empress of the Rusila Empire was still  
alive. They had not had time to visit her before now. Mara and Han had decided  
that enough was enough and had torn 3 months out of the calendar to visit their  
grandmother and see their birthplace and inheritance. Han would have liked to have  
Leia and their kids with him, and Mara would like to have Luke and their kids  
with her, but the kids had school and Leia was to busy as the President of the New  
Republic, especially now as the racial and undemocratic parties was gaining a  
bigger and bigger part of the votes for the upcoming Presidential Election in 5  
months, where Leia of course would like to be elected again. The people wanted  
action and not just talk. He could understand that but he did not believe that  
those kinds of parties could bring anything but destruction. He would of course  
be home to support Leia the last 2 months. As an Admiral and Leader of the  
War Council many had wanted him to wait with his visit to his grandmother but  
he had stood firm. He knew that there would always be something to keep him  
back if he did not insist on going now. Besides it was not like he was going to  
another galaxy, the War Council could of course still contact him. He knew that  
Mara had the same problem. She sat in the Jedi Council as she was a Jedi  
Master and like him it seemed that things always turned up just when she was on  
her way; that the Jedi Council just had to have her assistant or opinion on  
something. As Luke was the leader of the Jedi Council he could not go with them.  
Especially now with the Election coming up. He came back to reality as Leia and  
Luke came to say goodbye to Mara and him. They had already said goodbye to  
the children. As Mara and Leia talked Han took Luke a side.  
"Promise me that you will look after Leia. That you will protect her."  
Han asked of his bond brother and brother in law. He could not escape  
the feeling that something was going to happen. And that Leia was the key to it all.  
"Of course. You know I will."  
Luke said, confused at Han's concern. Then a thought came to him.  
"Why do you ask? Have you had a vision?"  
Luke asked, death creeping over him. Han had always had a big  
potential for visions and almost all of them came true. What if Han had seen Leia`s  
death? He did not know that he would do if he lost his only sister.  
"No. No. It is nothing like that."  
Han reassured him, having read his thoughts. After a year of practice  
with Mara he was getting quite good to use the Force for the things he had  
potential in. But then mind reading with Luke had always come easy to him  
"Then what did you see?"  
Luke asked, happy that Han could read his thoughts and relieved  
that Leia´s life apparently was not in danger.  
"I…I saw…."  
God damn it. Why was it so hard to say? Luke could explain his vision  
to him, tell him that it did not mean anything. But still he waited, not wanting to  
knew it if Luke should tell him what he feared most of all and knew deep in his  
soul but did not want to acknowledge: It had been a vision of the future.  
"I saw Leia fall to the dark side."  
Han said quietly and saw the shock on Luke's face.  
"She must have had help. She would never turn if she did not."  
Luke said, trying to figure it all out. But then again did he just not want to  
acknowledge the truth because it was his sister they were talking about?  
"Maybe."  
Han said, not knowing very much of this falling to the dark side thing as it was  
no threat to him. He could never become a Jedi so for him it did not matter if he  
used the Force in anger.  
"Anything else?"  
Luke asked, hoping they could avoid it if he knew all the facts.  
"She did a damn good job of the falling thing."  
Han looked Luke directly in the eyes.  
"She killed me."  
"She did what???"  
"Leia killed me."  
Han repeated. Hope glimmered in his eyes as he looked at Luke.  
"You can prevent all this, right?"  
"I don't know."  
Luke said honestly. Then he saw the despair in Han's eyes.  
\- "But I am going to try. As Master Yoda said: Always in motion, is  
the future."  
Han nodded, drawing hope from Luke's words.  
"Promise me you will call me if anything, anything at all, is indicating what  
something is about to happen."  
Han said as he saw the 2 women coming towards them.  
"I promise."  
Luke said solemnly. Han smiled his thanks and went over to Leia as  
Mara went to Luke. He gently stroked Leia over the cheek.  
"I love you."  
He said seriously.  
"Never forget that."  
He added. Then he cubed her face in his hands and kissed her  
passionately.  
"I love you, too. Have a good trip."  
She said as they drove apart. Han nodded as he saw Mara coming  
towards him.  
"Promise me that you will be careful with the Force while I am gone, ok?"  
He asked.  
"I will."  
She promised but he could see that she did not understand his  
reasoning.  
"Ready to go?"  
Mara asked as she came up to her brother and Leia.  
"Sure thing."  
Han said with forced cheer and kissed Leia one last time.  
"Bye."  
He said and had the strangest feeling that he was saying goodbye to her  
for never to see her again. Mara and Han walked up the ramp to the ship. The  
Captain greeted them at the door.  
"You're Imperial Highnesses. It is a great honor to assist you in any way."  
The man said and knelt before them. Mara and Han looked dumbstruck  
at each other for a moment.  
"You may rise."  
Mara said in a good intimation of Leia`s voice when she was at an  
Alderaan meeting or something. Han smiled at her. The man rose and they  
went inside the ship. It was an impressive big and luscious ship. They went into  
the living room while the ship lifted up. For a moment Han wished he were in the  
Captain's chair, flying the big ship, feeling the power and looking out into space  
and the star covered sky. After take off the captain returned to see if they needed  
something.  
"I should tell you that the Empress would meet you at the Crystal  
palace in the Capital, Your Imperial Highnesses."  
The captain told them. Han and Mara looked at one another; the  
Crystal Palace???  
"Thank you. That will be all."  
Mara said and dismissed the man.  
"You are getting quite good at this royal thing, hum?"  
Han asked teaseling.  
"Well, I was after all born a Princess."  
She said with a smirk. 

The Crystal Palace; 2 months later:  
"And this is a Monace piece, dating back to the earliest days of the  
Imperial Family and…" The Adviser continued down the impressive gallery still  
talking. Since Mara and Han had come to the Palace Anastasia, their grandmother  
had insisted that they learned some things about their inherence. The lessons had  
started with Han and Mara having to change clothes. Han from his usual spacer  
gear with a white shirt and trousers with the Corellian Bloodstripe down its sides  
and of course his gun belt on. But now he was dressed in clothes of silk and other  
fine material. He wore small shoes instead of his boots, very tight pants, an even  
tighter shirt and jacket and a form of band around his neck. His hair was in a  
very fancy stile that was called wind blown even though it had never even felt a  
small breeze. He felt uncomfortable in the clothes but it eased a little as he  
noticed that all the women he went by looked after him and admired his handsome  
features and fighter figure. He turned his head and looked at Mara. She had  
had a jumpsuit on when they had arrived and she had looked very petty in it as it  
sat very tight on her well-shaped body. Now she wore a beautiful green dress that  
went good with her green eyes. The dress was made of a fine material and was as  
painted on the upper part of her body before it went out by her hips. She had  
much fine jewellery on. In her ears, around her neck and on her beautiful arranged  
hair she had a half-moon formed tiara that remained him of the one his  
grandmother used. She was breathtaking. He could not blame all the men for  
staring after her as she went past. After the clothes was in order Han and Mara  
had gotten lessons in history, art, Royal behavior (which was the one Han hated  
the most), politics, diplomacy (Also a lesson of great irritation to Han.), dancing  
(which he rather enjoyed), riding, fashion and a lot of other things. For him there  
was also fencing, self-defense and a lot of similar tings. For Mara there had been  
sowing, cooking and so on. With admirable patience Mara had tried it for all of  
2 days before she had rebelled and joined Han at his fencing lessons. Han had  
tried to show her how to cook so their grandmother did not get a stroke when  
she heard of Mara`s lacking in the other "female" things. Han was a good cook  
and he was sure that she could learn it if she wanted to. But she didn't and the  
kitchen had looked like a battlefield when they were finished.  
"What do you say we go up to the fencing room and practice instead of  
listening to this?"  
Mara asked him in a conspiracy tone, keeping an eye on their Instructor  
as he kept talking happily not knowing that he had lost his audience.  
"Why not? I have taken this class already, anyway."  
Han said as they sneaked away to the training room.  
"You have already had this art thing? Where?"  
"At the Academy."  
He said as they run though the corridors. This had to been the biggest  
palace in the galaxy, Han decided. And one of the most beautiful, too. Everywhere  
he went he had only seen beauty. The whole palace was kept in a classic design.  
Suddenly he stopped in one of corridors they were going though. The corridor  
seemed familiar somehow.  
"What is it?"  
Mara asked as she stopped as well. She had hoped that she would be  
able to remember a little bit more about her life before she came to the Imperial  
Palace but had not been able to remember anything. Han on the contrary had  
often stopped as he saw something he felt was familiar. She had often wished she  
had more memories or just as few as Han had.  
"This corridor seems familiar. Like a memory from a dream."  
"Perhaps you have been here before"  
"Of course. That's it."  
Han said happily. When he saw that Mara was waiting for an  
explanation he said:  
"Do you remember the dream I told you about? The one that kept  
repeating it self, where I was running down a corridor to reach a door at the end?"  
"Of course. It was that dream, or more like it vision that finally told  
you who you were."  
"It was this corridor I saw."  
He said.  
"Very interesting. That means that you have the ability to not only see  
the possible future but also see pieces from the past and not just blurred visions."  
She said, talking to herself. This was getting to Jedi like for him so he  
quickly said:  
"Come on. Let's go."  
"Right behind you."  
Mara said and lifted up in her long dress to keep up with him. After a  
while they reached the training room.  
"Are you sure that you won't just like to watch my fair lady?"  
Han said teaseling to her, with a meaning look on her long dress.  
"No way."  
She said with a laugh. Only Han would ever think of calling her a fair  
lady and it sure as Hell was only Han who could say it and get away with it. She  
got out of her dress and stood in her under dress.  
"Don't you dare laugh."  
Mara warned him.  
"It would never occur to me, ma'am."  
Han said solemnly but with a gleam in his eyes. Had it not been for her  
grandmother she would never have worn clothes like this but it would have broken  
her heart if Mara had refused.  
"Let's see how cocky you are with a sword in your hand."  
She said with a smile as she took a sword and throws one to Han that  
he easily caught in the air. The swords were made of Ilivian Crystals, a material  
only found on this planet. These crystals were the only known materials that a  
Lightsaber could not cut though. There were very few of them and all mines were  
own by their grandmother, therefor it was a very little known material. As they  
began fencing it was obvious that Mara was way ahead of him and she also won the  
fight as she used to. But then again she had also had many years of practice with  
her lightsaber.  
"Remember to take your sword with you."  
Mara reminded him. He found a belt and put the sword on. Somehow  
it made him feel more dressed to have a weapon at hand even though it was a  
sword that he was still not very good to use.  
"Practice makes master."  
Mara said as she had read his thoughts.  
"Tell me again why it is I am to wear a sword?"  
Han asked, having not really paid much attention when he had gotten the  
explanation the first time.  
"Well, first of all grandmother wants you to wear it from now on. It  
was your father's sword as well. Second of all we are going to yet another ball  
tonight and grandmother wants you to wear it as a symbol of your status."  
Mara said, feeling with him because he could not wear a gun like she  
knew he wanted to. She herself would also love to have her lightsaber, guns and  
knifes back that she normally wore on her. They were on their way to their rooms  
to change to the ball that started a few hours later as a servant came up to them. He  
went to his knees before them.  
"Have I not said that you need not kneel before us, Josvisaw?"  
Han said as he recognized the servant.  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
He answered but did not rise. Well, tradition is hard to break Han thought.  
"Well??"  
Han asked. The man did not even flinch but Mara could see that he  
obviously did not understand what Han wanted. It seemed he communicated as  
ineffectually with servants as with droids.  
"You may rise."  
Mara said as she took pity on him. The man rose.  
"There is a call to you in the Red Room from Coruscant, Your Highnesses."  
He said.  
"Do you know whom it is from?"  
Han asked, getting a very bad feeling about it all.  
"It is from the Jedi Master and Leader of the Jedi Council Luke  
Skywalker. Your Highness brother in law and Her Imperial Highness's Consort."  
He said.  
"Very well. Show us the way."  
Han said. Something had happened. He was sure of it. He should have  
stayed home.  
"Relax. We don't even know what this is about yet."  
Mara said reassuring to him as they went down the hall. But she also  
had a bad feeling about it all. As they reached the Red Room the servant left them.  
With a feeling of facing his own death warrant Han went over to the Holo Screen.  
Luke's serious expression did not look promising.  
"Hi Luke."  
He said.  
"Han. We…ahm…I"  
He began.  
"Spill it out."  
Mara said impatiently as she came into the picture.  
"Very well. We have lost Leia."  
"What???"  
Han shouted. Luke looked sadly at him.  
"I am sorry. I.."  
"I don't care how sorry you are. Is Leia ok? What do you mean that  
you have lost her?"  
Han said, his worry for his wife his only concern.  
"I meant what I said. It looks like she was drugged and then kidnapped."  
"Someone kidnapped the President and no one can find her??"  
Han asked disbelieving.  
"The kidnapper was Force Strong and could shield his presence from me  
and the rest of the Jedis."  
Luke said, sounding a little annoyed over Han's disbelief. Under normal  
circumstances Han would have thought of Luke and how much he must be hurting  
that his sister was missing and he could not find her but he was too wrapped up in  
his own sorrow and concern. As always when he was in pain he lashed out in anger  
and this was no exception:  
"You promised you would protect her. And what happened? She is gone."  
Han said angrily but Luke could see the hurt in his eyes.  
"He did what he could. You know that."  
Mara said softly and lay a calming arm on Han's shoulder. He turned his  
head and looked at her. His first thought was to yell at her. To unleash his pain in  
anger but the love in her eyes made him stop.  
"I know. I know."  
He said softly.  
"We are coming home at ones."  
Mara said to her husband.  
"How is the Republic holding up without Leia?"  
Mara asked.  
"Not good at all. The Human Party, the biggest of the racial parties is  
winning more and more votes. If something does not happen they will win the  
Election."  
Luke said sadly.  
"Who will run in Leia`s place?"  
Mara asked.  
"Well, right now it is Mon Martha but…."  
"That is not wise."  
Han said, as he finely seemed to come out of the shock like thence he  
had been in.  
"She stands for all the bureaucracy and so on that people wants to get  
away from. What we need is a person who has the heart on the right place but  
who can make decisions fast in a time of crises and how does not hold on to all  
that political mumbo jumbo that the people does not understand."  
"Well, until we find that person Mon Martha stands. "  
Luke said.  
"When will you be back?"  
He asked, looking at Mara.  
"Uh, in 3 weeks."  
"So long?"  
Luke asked dismayed.  
"I am afraid so. We will have to say goodbye to our grandmother, hold a  
going away kind of reception and tell our people that we are going back before time  
and therefore have to break the rest of our appointments."  
Mara said, thinking.  
"Very well. I will see if I can hold the flag up until you arrive."  
Luke said.  
"Look, I am… I am truly sorry for what I said before."  
Han said, regret in his voice and eyes. Luke smiled.  
"It is ok. I would do the same had it been Mara who was gone and  
could be in danger."  
"No. You would not. But thanks."  
Han said sincerely. He went out of the picture and to the back of the room  
so Mara and Luke could say their farewell in peace. 

Onboard the "The Midnight Pearl":  
Han twisted and turned in his bed. Pictures of Alderaan being destroyed  
and other cruelty being made by the Empire playing before his eyes. As he looked  
down at himself he did not see himself but Leia`s body. She was bound to a chair  
like thing in a dark room where the pictures came in front of her on a big screen.  
She was bound to the chair with strong metal bands and she could not move. Over  
her was a yormich so she could not use the Force to free herself. She had seen the  
pictures a long time and her anger grow in her. With a start he was in his own body  
again and he awoke. His heart pumping and his bow wet with sweet he tried to sort  
it all out. He had been inside Leia`s body for a short time. Felt what she felt, seen  
what she saw though her eyes. Something like that had never happened to him before.  
The anger. Suddenly he remembered the anger he had felt. Ah, my God not that.  
Anything but that, he begged desperately. I got to help her, he thought. He went out  
of his bed and sat on the floor next to it. He closed his eyes and reached out with the  
Force. As he was about to give up he finally reached Leia. His essence was surrounded  
by darkness but he fanatically searched for a light in her. Any light. Then he saw it. A  
small light slowly being consumed by the darkness. Suddenly he saw it as is was. Leia  
stood before him or rather her essence did. Her body shinning with a light glow like a  
small sun. He himself was there too and he was also shinning only more brightly. They  
were on what looked like a cliff. The darkness was all around them and it was closing  
in on Leia.  
"Help me."  
She said.  
"Hold on. Please hold on."  
He said as he ran over to her and grabbed hold of her glowing small hand.  
The darkness formed what looked like a small black hole and began sucking Leia  
into it. Han pulled all he could but she continued to disappear. Now her feet were  
inside the hole.  
\- "Please, Honey. I can not do this alone. You got to fight the darkness."  
Han begged as he pulled and pulled.  
"I can't. It is too strong. "  
She said as her legs disappeared.  
"No it is not. Please come back to me. Fight."  
He said, tears clouding his vision.  
"I am sorry, Han. I am not strong enough."  
She said sadly as she disappeared to the waist.  
"You are. I know you are. Fight, God damn it."  
He said desperately, still pulling at her.  
"I am sorry. Forgive me."  
She said as she disappeared though the hole. Only her right arm that Han  
was still holding on to was still out. The pull from the hole became greater and Han  
saw to his dismay that it was about to swallow him also. Suddenly Mara appeared,  
shining brighter that any of them. She went over to Han but did not grab hold of him.  
"You have to let her go. She will pull you down with her."  
Mara said as Leia`s hand and Han's arm disappeared. He kept holding on  
to Leia`s hand which resolved in him being pulled faster and faster down the hole.  
"I will not let her go."  
Han vowed, trying to pull Leia out of there while still coming closer himself.  
"Please Han. The Republic needs you. I need you. Let her go. To hold  
on now will only lead you to your own destruction."  
Mara said. She was right. Han knew that. With an agonizing sigh he released  
his hold on Leia´s hand. But he was still being swallowed by the hole.  
"Help me."  
He asked, getting desperate.  
"This is a journey you have to make yourself. Find the strength within  
you to break free."  
Mara said.  
"What?? How??"  
He asked disbelieving. Nothing could stop him from being swallowed like  
Leia had been.  
"Use the greatest power of all."  
She advised.  
"What is that?"  
He thought out loud. A gun, a knife or what?  
"Use whatever power you think is the greatest of all. Is it the right one,  
you will come free."  
She said. And what power is that, he thought.  
"You are a real help you know that?"  
He complained as he continued to disappear. Her answering smile filled  
him with warm and love. Suddenly he could come a little free. Of course, he  
thought. Love. Love was the greatest power of all. Closing his eyes, he forced  
himself to forget where he was. He thought of Leia as he remembered her. Smiling  
at him, teasing him, kissing him, and giving him the greatest gifts of all: her love  
and children. He thought of his children. Of Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Anastasia and  
Han Solo, Jr. He thought of Mara and the love he felt for his newfound sister. He  
thought of his good friends: Luke, Kyp, Lando and many more. When he opened  
his eyes he stood besides Mara on the cliff. She gave him a hug and he could feel  
love and support going though him like water to the thirsty.  
"You did the right thing."  
She said lowly.  
"Then why do I feel like I have just lost the only thing in the galaxy that  
made my life worthwhile?"  
He asked her sadly as his heart was breaking. She gave him a quick hug  
then she smiled at him.  
"Come. Let's go back."  
He nodded and with Mara`s help he found his way back. When he opened  
his eyes and looked at his room he felt a suddenly fear of being alone and left for  
Mara`s room. She rose from the floor as he came in. She had had the time to take  
a morning dress over her and Han became aware of the fact that he had went past  
the Royal Gourds in the hall from his room to hers in only underwear.  
"Well, I was in a hurry."  
Han defended himself as he saw Mara`s smile. As quickly as his humor  
had come as quickly did it disappear.  
"Tell me that what I just saw was not what I think it was."  
He asked of his sister as he sat on a chair by the table in her room and  
she sat across from him.  
"That depends. What do you think you saw?"  
She asked him quietly.  
"I think I just saw Leia´s fall to the dark side."  
He said and looked her in the eyes. Don't lie to me about this, his eyes  
said, as he knew that she considered a lie to spare his feelings.  
"You are right. And now there is noting to do until we reach Coruscant  
in three days."  
She said and anticipated his next question.  
"I am sorry."  
She said as she saw the hurt in his eyes that looked like oceans of  
frozen tears.  
"So am I. So I am."  
He said quietly and bowed his head. Then he lifted his head and Mara  
was monetarily taken back by the strength and determination in his eyes and face.  
"She is not totally lost to me. I will not…. I can not believe that. I will  
get her back. Somehow I will."  
He said strongly.  
"I think it would be a good idea if I trained you more in the Force. You  
are getting strong and you will surely need all the help you can get the day you  
are facing Leia."  
Mara said, doubtful if Leia even could be turned back. She herself had  
felt the dark side and knew its strength. Only with help from Luke and Han's love  
had she been able to break free.  
\- "You will need a sword. I could make you a lightsaber."  
She saw the denial in Han's eyes.  
"Now we know that Leia had help and I don't think they will just let  
you take her back."  
Mara said.  
"Very well. I have brought father's sword with me."  
Han said.  
"That will do."  
Mara said.  
"Then we start tomorrow."  
She continued.  
"Right. Goodnight."  
Han said and left.  
"Goodnight"  
She said to the closed door. She knew that Han would not be able to  
sleep but she understood his need to be alone and try to keep his sorrow at bay.  
It seemed like a family trait that neither Mara nor Han liked showing weakness of  
any kind. She felt with him. She reached out with her mind and sent love and warm  
to him in hopes of comforting him. But she knew that only Leia`s return could  
comfort him and help him.

Coruscant Palace:  
"All right. Let the meeting begin."  
Han said as he sat in the War Council `s room. Mara and him had come  
home yesterday to a real chaos. Everyone was in a panic as it came known  
(though Luke who had also felt his sister's fall) that Leia now was an enemy to  
the Republic and that there surely was more with her (Someone had to have  
drugged her in the first place). Furthermore was the Election drawing nearer and  
they still did not have a good candidate to the Election. So today all Councils held  
meetings, trying to find a solution to the problems.  
"General Enida, will you open the meeting?"  
Han asked and the small but fighter built young Livinian woman began  
to speak:  
"In the middle of all these bad news I do have one good one. No wars of  
importance have started. "  
Han nodded. He knew that there were always wars going on somewhere  
and the War Council often tried to solve these local problems, for example by  
sending peace troops to these planets, but still there were always a war going on.  
"However all the systems in the Republic wants extra troops to protect  
them. We naturally do not have enough troops to protect them all so we are going  
to have to choose. And we are looking at one big diplomatic incident if one of the  
systems that we declared save is attacked."  
She ended. All looked at Han.  
"Well, I think that it is safe to assume that an attack will come. If I am  
correct then Leia will avenge Alderaan. That will say that all systems that were loyal  
to Alderaan and the Rebellion from the beginning is safe."  
"Have can you be so sure that it is what she wants? Maybe she is  
after Coruscant."  
Commander Ranulf asked.  
"First of all that is what the Jedi Council has agreed on. Second of all I know  
my wife. Her only anger is towards the Empire and her greatest sorrow is the lose of  
Alderaan. I believe that the person behind all this also knows this. He has simply  
found a way to get that anger to the surface. Furthermore I know that Leia is not  
deliberate evil. If she makes destruction she will have to have a reason to do so. And  
revenge is often a very good reason."  
He said with knowledge in his voice. He should know. He had often used  
revenge as an excuse for his private vendettas. That or honor.  
"But if someone have another theory…"  
He asked. No one did.  
"So we all agree on this?"  
Han asked. Everyone did. But then he had not expected anything else.  
They were all military men and women and thought very alike.  
"Very well. Send the fleet to these systems but leave a few Destroyers  
around Coruscant. One never can tell."  
Han said.  
"The last thing to debate is who is to run at the Election. We have to find  
one candidate, the Jedi Council will also find one and the Senate will find one. Then  
when we all have found a candidate we will all sit together and the candidate with  
the most votes win and will run for the Presidency. The New Republic needs a leader."  
Enida said.  
"All right. Can we choose whomever we want?"  
Han asked.  
"Yes. Also one who is not in this Council."  
"Then I suggest Mara. She can get things do, will take the right decisions  
and I believe that she can turn this around."  
Han said seriously.  
"You are right, Han."  
Lando said.  
"There is just one thing wrong. She has the Force. With already one  
President turned to the dark side the last thing people wants and the last thing we  
need is the possibility of one more."  
Wedge said.  
"She will never turn."  
Han said, sure of that fact.  
"You may know that but the public does not."  
Ranulf said.  
"All right. Then she is no good. And neither are the other Jedis."  
Han reluctantly admitted.  
"And those in the Senate are preciously what we are trying to avoid. So  
that only leaves this Council."  
Han said.  
"So who does we choose?"  
He asked. Everyone looked at him.  
"Wait a minute. Me???"  
He asked, disbelieving.  
"Come on. Admit it. You are perfect for the job and the public loves you.  
Not to mention that you knows how to act in front of a crowd. Your grandmother  
most has told you that."  
Wedge said.  
"Well, yes. But…"  
"And you know Leia. You are perfect. Now the only question is: Do you  
want the job or not?"  
Lando said.  
All looked at him with hope in their eyes as if they expected him to perform  
a miracle and the treat was over.  
"All right. I will do it."  
Han said. There could be an advantage to this job. This way he could make  
sure that no one harmed Leia. A little while later the 2 Councils and the Senate  
sat together.  
"All right. Who have the War Council chosen?"  
Mon Martha asked.  
"We have chosen…me."  
Han said, feeling a little silly saying that, as he spoke for the Council  
because he was the President of the Council.  
"Ok. Who have the Jedi Council chosen?"  
She asked, her voice not betraying if she found that decision wise or not.  
"We also choose Han."  
Luke said speaking for the Council.  
"Ok. And we, the Senate choose…. Han Solo."  
She said.  
"Then it seems that we all agree. Han will run for the Presidency."  
She said. For a moment Han was stunned. Could he handle such a big  
responsibility? I must if I ever want to see Leia again, he thought. And he would  
do it well, he promised himself. He could do it. For Leia he would succeed and  
then bring her back. Back into his arms. And into his heart.

Coruscant Palace; 1 year later:  
Han went though the corridors of Coruscant Palace on his way to a  
meeting. Not very surprising he had won the Election and was now the New  
Republic's President. He had gotten a mixed reception by the other leaders in the  
galaxy but he had stood tall. Many had thought him to be incapable to handle the  
responsibility of leadership even himself had doubted. But it had so far been for  
nothing. The New Republic was in need of a strong leader, one who gave orders and  
expected them to be followed, one who had the strength, knowledge, cutting,  
wisdom and courage to make life and death decisions in a minute, one who could  
talk to the public on their level and did not use all that political mumbo jumbo. Han  
had been able to provide that. He had simply looked at the New Republic like one  
big military camp. And military he was good at so he had seen possibilities that no  
one else had. The Republic had gotten back on its feet now. He knew that there were  
still racial treats in the public, something like that could not disappear overnight, but  
at least now they stood together as one big nation and not a diverted one. His  
methods had often been harsh on the way to peace in the New Republic but he knew  
that with an enemy on the outside they could not afford to be weak on the inside. So  
he had violated a few beings rights to the racists so what? He would personally not  
mind seeing them all dead as death was all they had ever given their victims. Now he  
was on his way to discuss their biggest problem: Leia`s continued raids against  
worlds formerly faithful to the Empire and of course the remains of the Empire it self.  
One of the problems was that so many people actually supported Leia and could  
understand her need for revenge. Han even had quite a few in the Army who defected  
and went over to her. Han could also understand her need for revenge, Gods knew  
that he had lived most of his life on revenge, but enough was enough. Because a  
leader was evil did not mean that his people were evil. Normally Leia would also  
understand this but not now when the darkness was in her. Now the only thing he  
knew and saw was the Intelligence reports from the attacked planets. Hundreds of  
thousandth of dead people. Men, women and children. Quite a few of them had  
been tortured to dearth. He had refused to believe that Leia had ordered that or even  
anticipated in it but the Jedi Council had said that there was a possibility that she was  
so lost in her anger that she had done it. Han had always admired Leia`s military  
abilities and cutting. Now he saw it everyday. He had never thought of how formidable  
an enemy she could be. Now he knew. Every time he won two battles, he lost three  
somewhere else. He had became so desperate that he 3 days earlier had finally said  
yes to Luke's continued pleas that that he wanted to seek Leia out and try to turn  
her. He had been reluctant to allow this as Mara had voted against it. As she had said  
Luke was to close to this to be able to make a rational decision. If Leia were about  
to kill him, would he be able to kill her first? Han had not wanted Luke in that risk  
but he had finally had little other choice. Every planet wanted protection; he was in  
deep need of more doctors, soldiers, and ships and for that more money. This  
meeting he was about to attend to might bring him what he needed. The Empire was  
by now so worn-out by Leia`s attacks that they would give Han anything he wanted.  
The Empire had many soldiers but not ships new enough to have a chance against  
Leia. Han had known that they were literally being slaughtered but first of all it was  
the old enemy and second of all he had not had the ships or men to share to protect  
them even if he wanted to. The Empire wanted a truce with the New Republic. The  
Empire would then bring them troops and Cayrian, a metal used to build ships with  
and there was a lot of it on the Imperial planets. But the ships could only be made  
if that metal and Livum, a metal that only was on the Republic side, were mixed. The  
Republic should then protect the Empire against Leia in exchange for this. That was  
the deal he was about to make. He was followed by what seemed a river of  
bodyguards. It were royal gourds send from his grandmother, Noghris who wanted to  
protect him because he was Lady Vader's consort and the young Lord Vader's  
(meaning Luke's) bond brother and brother in law. There were also the New Republic  
guards and of course Chewbacca. Right after his Election Han had only wanted  
Chewbacca as protector but when someone tried to shoot him only 7 days after he  
was made President and Chewbacca took the bullet for him and almost died because  
of it he had said yes to more protection. Over the year he had been President there  
had been more than 10 assassination attempts. He did not believe that it was Leia  
who was behind it. Or rather he would not believe that. He had many enemies. The  
racists, criminals, other politicians, people who did not like his methods, people who  
had made money on the chaos and many more. Ones, when he was younger, he had  
tried to made a list over the people who wanted him dead but as time went by the list  
grow and in the end it had been too depression to keep writing so he had stopped.  
By now he had reached the Senate Hall and 2 gourds opened the doors for him.  
"The President of the New Republic, The Leader of the War Council, The…"  
"That is quite enough of that. She knows who I am."  
Han cut short the man and went over to the table where a beautiful woman  
of his age sat. Besides her sat 4 bodyguards. She stood up as Han approached her.  
"Han. It is good to see you again even though I had expected it to be  
under other circumstances."  
"Yeah. Me too."  
Han said as he shook her hand.  
"Jessia, why don't you send your bodyguards out and I will do the same?"  
Han asked. These negotiations where difficult enough without being  
twenty people in the room.  
"Of course."  
She gave a nod of her head and the gourds left. Han dismissed his as well.  
For a moment they sat in a queer silence.  
"Well, had I not been so desperate I would never ask your help."  
She said honestly. Han nodded. Jessia and him had been at the Imperial  
Academy together. She had been one of the best in the class. Maybe even better than  
him. They shared a lot of things. Flying, fighting and surviving being some of them.  
But they had a lot of differences as well. She truly believed that one leader like the  
Emperor was better then a Republic. An opinion that had come out of blood, sweat  
and tears. Han had not believed in much of anything but despite their differences  
they had shared the same Honor Code. Han knew that Jessia`s word where as good  
as his own and she always kept what she promised. After Han had been  
court-martialed and sentenced to death her only regret had been that he did not have  
the opportunity to die a warrior's death meaning go down fighting. After he  
surprisingly had been able to survive the ordeal at the hands of the Imperials and he  
had gotten away they had both thought that they would meet in battle and not in  
peace negotiations. But maybe that was better. She would have been a formidable  
enemy.  
"I know that a lot of people on both sides are against this but right now  
it is our only hope."  
Han said. He looked her up and down. A corner of his mind admired her beauty  
and he knew that had it been another time and another place, one of peace instead  
of war, they could have been friends' maybe even lovers.  
"My belief has not chanced. And neither, I see, have yours. Like it or not  
your compassion if you ever had one always was with the weak, the Republic."  
She said. It was statement, not a question. Han disagreed. He had first  
found his belief when he had met Leia but did not argue. Before that his only belief  
had been in his search for revenge and in his honor Code.  
"However, desperate times call for desperate actions."  
Her eyes narrowed.  
"And I am sure that you have as much reason to dislike Imperials, as I  
have to dislike the Republic."  
She had seen the look of hate in Han eyes as he had seen her and her  
parties' uniforms. Han nodded curtly. He had never liked taking about the painful  
memories of the past and he sure as Hell was not about to talk to her about it.  
"This truce is necessary for both of us. At least temporary. So if you can  
hold your people in check I will do the same."  
Han looked at her as for the first time. The Imperials he disliked were  
nothing like Jessia. They were evil, cruel people who loved torturing others. Jessia  
was nothing like that. She cared for her people and disliked torture as much as he  
did. Maybe, with the two of them working together, they could make the truce  
permanent. Even through he knew that Jessia had lost too much to ever change her  
mind about the Republic she shared Han's dream of a peaceful world. The old  
Empire was long dead; the corrupt politicians were no more. It was about time  
their prejudices went the same way. Jessia had got her revenge for the injustice  
done against her and he had got his. It was time to make a permanent peace if not  
this battle should continue for so long that no one could remember how it started.  
Besides he really believed a permanent truce was a likely possibility. People were  
tired of fighting, of seeing death and destruction. When the chaos first was over  
he was sure that everyone could see that is was for the best. The Republic had  
permanent truces with other worlds and Empires who ruled like this one did. Of  
course the Republic did not trust them even though they were allies and he was  
sure that this truce would and should be the same, spying on one another, stealing  
military secrets and so on while always smiling politely at one another.  
"You are thinking of a permanent truce are you not?"  
She asked.  
"Yes, I believe it can be done. And it really is the best way."  
He said sincerely. The look in her eyes told him that she had been  
thinking the same thing.  
"I too believe it can be done. And it is about time. Prejudice will there  
always be but we can do ours to prevent as mush of it as possible."  
For the first time since Han had seen her again he smiled sincerely at her.  
"Let's call the others and get this over with. "

2 days later, the Presidential Suite:  
Han sat in the living room late at night. He looked around in the room.  
It seemed dead and cold without Leia there. Leia…. Every day when he came  
home he illogically hoped that he would see Leia standing in the door smiling at  
him. Saying that it was all a dream. His thoughts fall upon all the fuss he and Jessia  
had had yesterday when they had told the galaxy about the permanent truce. In short  
the politicians could not think of one good thing to say about it. He had had a very  
hard time trying to get it all back on track. Things had cooled down a little but he  
still felt as if he was a 100 years old. His eyes fell on the Holo from his and Leia´s  
wedding day. He sighed. Politics was not the only thing that made him tired. When  
he finally went to bed at night he rarely slept. His thoughts and dreams were  
tortured with blood, death and Leia. A Leia who was, yet still was not his wife, his  
love. Those dreams were too horrible to share with anyone, even Mara. That Luke  
was not back yet did not make things any easier. He wanted to believe that Leia  
would never hurt her own brother but after the pictures he had seen, after the deaths  
he had counted even he sometimes got a flicker of fear that she would be able to  
hurt him. And good Lord, what if she did? He would never forgive himself even  
though he knew that if it should happen then it would not be his fault. He had  
warned Luke away. It had been his own choice. Still, he would fell responsible.  
And Mara… Would she be able to forgive him? He did not think he would live  
with her hatred. Especially not now, when he also had Leia`s hate to worry about.  
Like always when he thought about Leia he wondered where she was, what she  
was thinking. Luke and Mara (plus every Jedi he had talked to) had warned him  
that there might not be a way back for Leia to the light. Luke's search for her was  
a last desperate attempt to try to bring her back. If Luke failed… If that happened  
Han stood before the hardest decision in his life: Should he order Leia killed  
knowing it would save a lot of people or did his heart win over his conscience and  
would he let her live, doing evil, because he could not bring himself to kill her? It  
was something that he had often wondered about. He knew that had he just told  
his troops to kill them all, Leia as well, he could properly have saved a lot of lives.  
The burned of those lives he could have saved but did not because of an desperate  
hope and a love that refused to buckle, weighed heavily on his conscience. In spite  
of his reputation he had never in his whole life killed anyone in cold blood, but in  
the dark of the night his mind formed images of people lining up, all innocent and  
scared and all counting on him to save them. But he stood still. Just watched  
impassive as men all with his face killed them all. When he turned on the light he  
chased away the images but the feeling remained. No matter how hard he told  
himself that it was not real he could not shake away the feeling that that was exactly  
what had happened. He shook his head as if to clear it but an dark voice in his head  
told him that no matter how hard he tried he could never wipe away the blood on  
his hands nor clean his conscience. Suddenly a vision came to him. It was  
unsteady and the only thing he remembered coming out again was blood, death  
and Luke. Suddenly a wild panic was in him. Luke dead. Oh, my God. With  
shaking fingers he pushed the numbers for the Coruscant Flight Control Office.  
"Has Luke Skywalker returned?"  
Han asked, cursing his low shaking voice. No, say no, he prayed.  
"No, we…. Wait a minute. Here it is. He asked for medical assistance. He  
is in the hospital now; his wife is with him. We were about to call you…."  
Han dropped the phone as his strength left him. In shock he went to the  
window and looked out. Luke dead. It seemed very likely now. Mara had to be in  
the same kind of shock as him as she had not called him, even though the Force. In  
a rush his strength returned to him. Damn, damn. He swore and hit his fists again  
and again into the wall next to the window. It hurt like Hell and he was sure he broke  
a few fingers but he welcomed the pain. Better that then the unbearable agony in his  
heart and soul. The strength suddenly leaving him, he sank down on the floor and  
whapped his arms around himself in an old age gesture of self-protection. Then the  
tears came. He told himself it was because of the pain in his hands but knew it was a  
lie. He cried for Leia, cried for Luke, cried for Mara, cried for himself. He cried until  
there were no more tears. Then with a shake he pulled himself together and went to  
the hospital to see Luke and get his hands bandaged. 

A few hours later; The Senate Hall:  
"I have called this meeting because, as most of you already know, Luke  
Skywalker has returned."  
Han drew a pained breath and closed his eyes for the images those words  
broth forth.  
"He is not well. It is still unsure whatever he lives or dies. The doctors'  
report says that only a Force strong person could have done the damage done to  
him. The Intelligence believes Leia to be Luke's attacker."  
Han finished. His eyes sought Mara`s. Her eyes were cold and filled  
with anger.  
"This is why I have called the Senate and the 2 councils together. What  
do you believe and what chouse of action should we take?"  
He was pretty sure he knew what they would say but hoped for another answer.  
"The Jedi Council has discussed the matter and is positive that only Leia  
could have done this to Luke. His love for his sister was his weakness. He could  
not kill her but apparently she had no problem with that."  
Mara said coldly, daring Han to disagree with her. Everyone talked at  
ones and Han yelled:  
"Stop it. This will not get us anywhere. Luke is NOT dead. As long as  
he lives she did NOT kill him. Understood?"  
Han said sharply, his concern for Luke and Leia making his tone  
sharper than he intended.  
"I am sorry, Han."  
Kyp said and looked sadly at him with compassion in his eyes.  
"But the Jedi Council believes that after Luke's failure there is no going  
back. She MUST die. The threat she opposes is too great. You can protect her  
no more."  
His tone was mild but firm. In desperation he turned to Lando:  
"That does the War Council say?"  
"I am sorry, but you know where we stand and have stood from the  
beginning. The risk is just too big."  
He saw the hurt in Han's eyes turn into anger.  
"I am truly sorry. But you know this to be true. Had it been anyone  
else there had not been a problem. I also liked Leia but the Leia we know is  
dead. It is time to let her rest in peace."  
"No, No."  
Han whispered in denial. He faced Mon Martha, hope, despair and  
desperation in his eyes.  
"And the Senate…."  
"The same."  
Han hung his head in defeat.  
"I am sorry but too many have already paid the price for your love for her.  
How many more will you sacrifice before you see that Leia is no more?"  
Han just stared at her, hurt in his eyes.  
"I will not believe that of Leia."  
He said strongly. He could not believe that.  
"But I am powerless to prevent this. I only ask one thing."  
"Yes?"  
Mon Martha asked.  
"Let me go after her. I WILL find her. Am I not back in 3 months you  
can presume me dead and go on with your plan to try to kill her or what ever."  
"No. Out of the question. It is too dangerous. We need you."  
She said sharply.  
"It was not a question."  
Han said lowly, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.  
"All right then. Get your self killed."  
She said in despair, evidently doubting his sanity.  
"I will go with you."  
Mara said. Han saw again the anger in her eyes.  
"No, this is not…"  
"That was not a question, either."  
Mara said, her eyes like steel and her voice cold.  
"Very well. Lando will take over for me in my absence. Meeting ended."  
Han said and sighed. Never in his life had he felt so tired. He caught up  
with Mara in the doorway.  
"Promise me you will not hurt her."  
He asked of her. The cold in her green eyes almost made him back  
away. Almost.  
"That is one promise I can not give. You of all people should understand that."  
He nodded. He did understand. He too had spent a long time on revenge.  
He knew that it did not make the injustice right or bring the dead back but he was  
a person who had to do it. Not only for his honor but very much for his sanity as  
well. Mara needed to go with him. Needed to find her self again. He understood  
that and had it been anyone but Leia he would have thought it her right to kill her  
husband's attacker. He sighed. Life had never been so difficult when he was a  
spacer. Since he had meet Leia life had certainly not been dull.  
"Just don't kill her."  
He said, his eyes pleading with her. She thought a moment then she said:  
"That will be up to her."  
Then she left. Well, it was a start.  
\- "Chewie."  
Han said talking into his comlink.  
"Make the Falcon ready. Mara, you and I are going for a small trip."

The Falcon, 1 month later:  
"You can still feel her?"  
Han asked Mara.  
"Yeah. She is on Ivialla. I am sure."  
Mara said as she looked at the star carts that she and Han had before  
them on the table. Ivialla was a jungle like planet with no intelligent life forms.  
There were old houses and castles that was a remainder that there had been  
intelligent life ones but no one knew what had happened to them. It was one of  
the galaxies biggest mysteries.  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
Han mumbled. It had been in an old castle where he had seen his own  
death in a vision. The stage was set it seemed.  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
Mara said. Han gave her a half smile.  
"Can you feel if there are any more than Leia there?"  
Han asked. The thought of going against all of Leia`s army with or  
without the Force was not comforting.  
"Well, the whole army will not be there. I can tell you that. There could  
be more than 1 Force strong though. "  
She said.  
"Great. Just great."  
Han complained. He was happy when he saw Mara give him a small  
(but it was there) smile as answer. She had not smiled since Luke had been  
taken to the hospital.  
"Don't worry. There can't be more than 6 of them."  
She said. Don't worry my ass, Han thought. One Jedi on the dark side  
is more than enough, 6 of them will be like willingly walking into Hell.  
"You do not have to come with me down. With the small potential you  
have you will be in great danger."  
Mara said. Han could hear the concern in her voice.  
"I think I have to."  
He said. If not to protect Leia from Mara then the other way around.  
Besides he was by now the only one who still believed Leia could come back.  
"What is the latest news from Coruscant?"  
Han asked, trying to change the subject. They would land in 5 hours  
and then all would be over. One way or another.  
"Luke is getting better. He is awake now."  
Mara said and looked relived as she read the incoming messages.  
"Because of the great loses yesterday over Trelicala, where own fleet  
tried to protect the planet against Leia and her army the Senate have overruled  
your last decision to wait. They want Leia gone now. The Jedi Council have  
decided to wait 6 hours and have we not sent back to them that we have  
succeed they will "Blindfold" Leia."  
She sounded shocked at this.  
"Blindfold?? What does that mean?"  
Han asked her angstly while horrible images of ways Leia was going to  
die by played before his eyes.  
"It means that they will take her powers."  
Mara said and sounded as if she felt sorry for her. Han let out the breath  
he did not know he was holding.  
"Is that all???"  
He asked relived. Mara turned around and looked coldly at him.  
"All? What we are talking about is the hardest penalty a Jedi can get. The  
powers she has always had will be denied her forever. In history they're are stories  
of Jedis who simply could not live without their powers."  
"Meaning what?"  
"Meaning they killed themselves."  
"That is ridicules."  
Han said shocked.  
"A lot of people do not have the Force and they get by just fine."  
Han said, sounding a little hurt.  
"Yes, but for some the Force is all they have. All they know. All they  
can do. It is their life."  
Mara said, knowing that a non- Jedi like Han would never  
understand it anyway.  
"Well, then I just have to get to her before they do."  
Han said determinedly.  
"Will Luke also be there to take Leia`s powers?"  
Han asked her doubtful. In all this Jedi things he was still on deep water.  
"Yes. In fact it was his suggesting."  
Mara said as she read the message.  
"What??"  
Han asked her shocked and leaned over her to read the message as well.  
There in front of him stood Luke's betrayal on black and white.  
"It is not like that."  
Mara said as she read his thoughts.  
"Then what is it?"  
Han asked her, looking as angry as a thundercloud.  
"It was that or killing her."  
"But you said yourself that she may not survive loosing her powers?"  
"Yes. But like this she at least has a chance. Believe me. There is a line  
as long as this galaxy that wants to kill her. Getting this though can not have  
been easy."  
Mara said.  
"I know. I am just…"  
Han said with a shake of his head. He knew that Luke would do anything  
to save his sister even after what she had done to him.  
"It is all right. You are just worried about Leia."  
Her tone said that she did not understand him.  
"Anymore messages?"  
Han asked, hoping for a no. These days no news was good news.  
"Yes. There is one more."  
She looked shocked at him.  
"It is from the Rusila Empire."  
The Rusila Empire. Their grandmother.  
"What does it say?"  
Han asked her, his voice low. Please let her be all right. She is all I  
have, he prayed. But he had a bad feeling abut it (did he not always have that  
these days?).  
"It says that…"  
Mara stopped and her eyes filled with tears she refused to let fall. Han  
gently lay a hand on her shoulder and lean over her to read for himself.  
"You're Imperial Highnesses. Honourable grandchildren of Empress  
Anastasia and children of the Sun. The Empire is looking at a time of darkness  
from which only the Sun's child can free us. Yesterday we lost our Leading Star;  
the Great Empress Anastasia…"  
Han read the latter out loud, disbelieve in his voice. Anastasia..dead. It  
had to be wrong. It could not be. But no matter how many times he read the letter  
he still saw the same. She was gone. An overwhelming fright struck him and now  
he was the one holding on to Mara for support.  
"2 years. That was all we got. 2 years."  
He whispered heartbroken.  
"Who did this?"  
Mara asked harshly, masking her grief with anger. Han looked at the  
letter again. Ah, no he thought as he read it. Tings just kept getting worse.  
"Who??"  
Mara almost screamed, as Han did not say anything.  
"Leia. It was Leia."  
He finally got out. It must have been easy for her with her Force  
Powers to get in and kill Anastasia. As Force Strong people were forbidden in  
the whole Empire no one would have been able to stop her.  
"Why would she do that?"  
Han asked, more to himself than Mara. As soon as he had said it he  
regretted it. The answer was just in front of him.  
"Because I was the Emperor's Hand and because you made peace  
with the Empire."  
Mara said lowly, pain in her eyes. As always she quickly covered it  
with anger.  
"I am going to kill that birch. I am going to break her neck. Very, very slowly."  
Mara said hotly, an evil gleam in her green eyes.  
"No, no. Luke would not want that. I do not want that."  
He looked at the letter, teas in his eyes.  
"And she would not have wanted that."  
The anger slowly faded in Mara.  
\- "I know. I just feel…"  
"So helpless."  
Han finished for her.  
"I know. Me too."  
He put his arms around her and a long time they just sat like that.  
Comforting one another. Taking strength from one another.  
"What more does it say?"  
Mara finally asked, her voice low and it sounded as if she had been  
crying though Han did not see any tears.  
"They want me to rule."  
He said.  
"Are you going to?"  
"I don't know. Grandmother would have wanted it. If I don't do it our  
family will die out. But if I do say yes then it must be without Leia and I could  
never do that."  
He said, looking troubled.  
"In time the answer will come to you."  
Mara said, trying to help him.  
"Maybe. I will be in the cockpit with Chewie."  
He said and left. Mara smiled a sad smile when he left. Han always  
sought the stars when he was miserable. And Chewie. Somehow it was as if he  
felt more at easy with his gigantic partner than he ever would with humans. And  
Chewie always knew how to make Han see the light when he was lost in darkness.  
Making him go on. She sighed. She wished she had such a friend. She wished Luke  
were here, holding her, kissing her. She wished Anastasia were here. She had been  
the closest to a mother she had ever had. And now she was gone. In the darkness  
of the room she finally let the tears fall. Not only because she was gone but most  
of all because of all the years she herself had lost. Years where she could have  
been loved and cared for. Years she could never take back. Years in which she had  
done such horrible things that had her grandmother known that shock would  
undoubtedly have killed her. For the first time since she was a little girl she cried  
for all the unfairness she had been though. She cried for Anastasia because she could  
no longer do so herself.

Ivialla, 5 hours later:  
"Ready to go?"  
Mara asked, as they were about to leave the Falcon.  
"As ready as I will ever be."  
Han said and followed her out. He turned around and waved to  
Chewbacca as they headed towards the castle where Mara said they would find the  
Jedis. Han had had a Hell of a time trying to convince Chewie why it was that he  
should stay. Chewie didn't have the Force at a level where he would be able to do  
something. Furthermore Han did not want the Falcon to be left on this God  
forsaken world should he and Mara fail.  
"How far?"  
Han asked as he felt they had walked quite awhile.  
"It will take about 15 more minutes before we reach the castle."  
Mara said and instantly touched the lightsaber, which hang in her belt.  
The movement was not lost on Han. He quickly ran a mental check on all his  
weapons. He had his father's saber in his belt as well as his Blaster (even though  
Mara had said it would be useless); he had 2 extra guns on him and knifes hidden  
for example in his boots. Mara had her lightsaber, one blaster (the one she always  
carried around her arm) and two knifes.  
"You think they will come out after us?"  
"No. Still it is good to be prepared."  
Mara said. The walked the rest of the way in silence. As the reached the  
castle Han stopped.  
"What is the matter?"  
Mara asked him concerned.  
"I can feel the evil in this place."  
He said, fear and wonder in his voice.  
"Good. That means you are getting stronger."  
"Ah, great."  
Han said, his voice shaking. He felt as if someone had just walked over  
his grave.  
"Come on."  
She said and they walked again.  
"If I don't make it…."  
Han said lowly.  
"We will do what needs to be done."  
She cut him off, not even wanting to think about it. They went though  
the big old front door and into the dark house.  
"Hum. No one home?"  
Han asked as they looked around.  
"They are here."  
Mara said and lit her lightsaber. Han drove his sword.  
"I sure hope I have had enough lessons in using this thing."  
Han said as he and Mara saw 4 people coming towards them. From the  
evil radiating from them Han knew they were some of them they had come for. To  
Han's relief none of them was Leia. It was 3 women and 1 man. They all looked like  
the Leia from his nightmares, with red eyes and darkness all around them. As he  
and Mara kept walking closer to them he wondered how these things worked. Did  
one just kill each other or where there rules to the "game"? Before he had the time to  
think more about it all Hell broke loss. The 3 women went after Mara and Han fought  
against the man. To Han's pleasure he found that he was able to prevent all the man's  
attempts to kill him. However he did not seem like he was able to get though the  
man's defense either. As he saw Mara getting cut in the arm by one of the women  
he knew he had to help her.  
"Use the Force."  
He heard a voice say inside his head.  
"Luke?!"  
He said happily.  
"Yes."  
The voice was getting weaker and Mara was still fighting against 2 of  
them. She had apparently killed the third one. Han concentrated on the Force but  
again as always he ran into the barrier that would not allow him to use all his powers.  
Not now, he thought desperately.  
"Use my strength."  
Luke's faint voice said.  
"No. You are still weak and…"  
"Do it or Mara may die."  
Luke said harshly.  
"Ok."  
Han said and opened his mind to Luke. He used Luke's enormous  
powers to hold the man's lightsaber in one place and enjoyed the look of horror in  
the man's eyes as he lifted his sword and killed him. He moved away as the man  
exploded in a blast of evil blue lighting.  
"That was not what I meant."  
Luke said annoyed, his voice getting very weak now.  
"I know but I had no time to be noble."  
Han said and moved quickly over to Mara.  
"Mara, shield my presence from them."  
Han asked of his sister though their Mind Link.  
"No problem."  
She said but Han knew it was a Jedi thick demanding much  
concentration.  
"Ah, no. You don't."  
Luke's voice protected.  
"Shut up."  
Han and Mara said at the same time. Han was behind one of the women.  
He could have killed her in the back but that was not his style. He touched the  
woman on the shoulder and a moment the evil in her soul threatened to overpower  
him. Only with Luke's help was he able to break free.  
"Anyone home?"  
Han asked her. She quickly turned around.  
"What??"  
Han killed her before she even had a chance to ask anymore. Mara  
quickly killed the other one.  
"You ok?"  
Han asked and came to look at her wound.  
"It is just a scratch."  
She said, looking at the blood coming down her left arm.  
"What about you?"  
"Me??"  
Han asked and first now did he see the blood coming from a small cut  
in his right arm.  
"Damn."  
He swore. It was not that it hurt a lot or anything but the blood made it  
difficult to hold on to his saber.  
"Here."  
Mara said and gave him a small piece of clothing that she had just torn  
of her cape. She quickly banded it around the wound.  
"Thanks."  
Han said.  
"You ok?"  
Luke's weak voice asked.  
"Sure thing. 4 down. 2 to go."  
Mara said, having just sensed the other twos presence. A woman came  
forth to meet them. Han involuntarily took a step back as he saw her. She had red  
eyes and scars all over. Her face was hideous and the evil in her was so visible that  
Han could have sworn that he could have cut in it. He looked at Mara. She was  
sweating and her eyes and the woman's was locked in was looked like a spiritual  
fight. He looked back and forth not knowing what to do.  
"Go find Leia. She is in one of the next rooms."  
Came Mara`s strained voice in his head.  
"You ok?"  
She did not answer in any way. All her concentration was on the woman.  
"Good luck."  
He whispered to his sister as he did was he was told. As he walked though  
the corridors he had a sense of Deja Vu. He had seen it all in his vision. For a  
moment he wished he had never left Corellia but the thought passed quickly. He  
would rather die now than have lived a 100 years without having known Leia. He  
stopped walking as he reached the room with the rug on the wall and a shill came  
over him. Determined to make it different, to not fulfill the vision, he said:  
"Leia. I know you are here. It is I. Can't we talk?"  
He felt an evil pretence in the room before Leia stood right before him.  
This time he was prepared for her different look, the red eyes and all. For a  
moment they just stood there, looking at one another.  
"Leia. Ah, Leia. What went wrong?"  
Han asked her with a low tortured voice.  
"You Han. You went wrong."  
She said coldly.  
"What???"  
What ever he had expected from her it was not this.  
"What the Hell do you mean? I am not the one killing innocent people."  
He said, trying unsuccessful to keep his anger under control.  
"A pity you can't become a Jedi. You would have been a powerful ally."  
She said in an almost wishful tone of voice. Then her eyes narrowed.  
"Those people were not innocent. They were killers. All of them."  
She said her voice filled with anger. She stepped closer to Han and he  
quickly back stepped away from her.  
"Now wait just a minute."  
Han said, nervously looked at the door hoping to see Mara walking  
though it to help him.  
"Forget it. She it no mach for the Master."  
Leia said with a leer.  
"She can more then you think."  
Han said and prayed that it was true.  
"You have become most troublesome for us."  
Leia said as she continued to advance on him. Then she drove her  
lightsaber and Han drove his sword. For a moment no one moved then Leia flew  
her lightsaber at Han with a yell. Han quickly paraded her saber. For a long time  
(at least it seemed a long time to Han) they fought in the Hall. By now Han was  
sweating and had gotten quite a few cuts. His wound on his right arm had opened  
again and Mara`s bandage did not hold. The blood from his wound made it even  
harder to hold on to his saber. The evil in the room made it hard for him to  
concentrate and before he know it Leia had cut a fatal cut over his crest that would  
make him bleed to death in a matter on minutes. He just stood there looking  
shocked at her. It was exactly like that he had died in his vision. He felt were tired  
but also relived. Finally it was over. He looked into Leia´s red eyes. Unfortunately  
not the way he had hoped. He felt sorry because he had failed. Then the others  
had had right. He should never have been make President. He had, like in his  
vision, made the choice of himself over the galaxy. His love for one woman over  
billion of beings lives.  
"I am sorry I could not get you back."  
Han said hoarsely. Leia lifted her sabre ready to cut his head clean of.  
Han looked at the sword in his hand. Leia slowly lifted her sabre over her head.  
Han knew he could cut Leia in the chest, killing her. Leia met and held his eyes.  
Does it, she seemed to say. The decision was quickly made. With a small sigh Han  
let the sword fall to the ground and prepared (as must as one ever could) to die.  
To his surprise Leia lowered her sabre and turned it off. She looked insecure.  
"Why did you do that?"  
She said, real wonder in her voice.  
"Don't you remember? Because I love you, of course."  
He said and in those words where a world of love and pain. At last the  
strength in his legs left him and he felt to the ground. Leia caught him before he  
touched the ground and gently lay his head in her lap.  
"Han??"  
She asked, her voice shaky and the red glow in her eyes fainting. His love  
for her was melting away the ice around her heart.  
"Yes, it is I, love."  
He said, pain cutting him off from saying anything more. But despite the  
pain he had never been happier. She was coming back to him. Just the thought gave  
him more happiness then he had ever believed possible.  
"Ah Han. What have I done?"  
Leia whispered to him and he knew that his love for her had saved her. Had  
brought light and warm into her ones cold and frozen heart. Leia was back. His Leia  
was back.  
"I love you. I will always love you."  
He said weakly to her and smiled sadly at her. Had he not always said  
that that Jedi thing was going to be his undoing? He made a grimace, as he knew  
were he had hear those words before. In his vision. He found little comfort in the  
fact that now he knew that he had been right. Han looked at Leia again. He had  
brought her back. That was all that mattered. He glowed in the knowledge that she  
was his again. For the last time. Just seeing the love in her eyes again made it all  
worthwhile. Suddenly he felt as if the sun was shinning at him again and he did not  
fear death or the darkness anymore.  
"I got to see you one last time. I could not wish for more."  
He said hoarsely. Tears fall down her cheeks as she brought her lips to  
his. The kiss was infinite gentle and loving. He tasted salt on his tongue, from her  
tears or his own he did not know.  
"I could not image a better place to die than in your arms, my love."  
He said. Then he felt the power leave him.  
"Nooooooooooo"  
Han heard the mental scream from Luke and Mara. Both giving him  
strength and he hang on to life a little longer.  
"Where is he?"  
Mara´s voice said.  
"I am here."  
Han said, pain making his voice weak. Mara knelt besides Leia, not  
even glazing at her, as she took Han's hand in hers. She had cuts and bruises all  
over and she was bleeding from a nasty cut near her ribs.  
"Don't go."  
Han whispered as the two women felt out of his vision and he could see  
nothing anymore.  
"We are right here."  
Leia said brokenly.  
"I can't see you. And I am cold too."  
He said, trying to keep his voice steady but an edge of panic was in it  
anyway. He knew he was dying. Not now, he begged, now where I have  
everything to live for. But to no avail. The Gods did not seem to be on his side.  
"We are loosing him."  
Leia said fanatically. She felt strange herself. She felt as if her powers  
were leaving her but that could not be right. Could it? Anyway she had no time  
for it now.  
"I know that. Don't you think I know that?"  
Mara said angrily to her, her eyes blazing.  
"You know if it hadn't been for you…"  
Mara stopped her outburst in mid sentence. Around Leia`s neck she saw  
a small piece of jewelry. But not any jewelry. It was a part of the Force Crystal  
that Luke had told her about. He had said that the powers in it had been so strong  
that he had not dared keep it. Therefore he and Leia had cut it to pieces and hidden  
them. But Leia and Luke both had a piece of it around their neck. At their wedding  
day Luke had given Mara his piece saying that in a vision he had seen that she would  
heal the galaxy with it.  
"Give me that."  
Mara said and tore the piece from Leia`s neck.  
"Hey. What are you doing?"  
Leia asked but Mara ignored her. She took of her piece and put them  
together. The small Crystal glowed with an out of this world glow. Remembering  
Luke's story of how he had broth Leia back from the dead with it and healed all  
her wounds Mara moved to Han's side. One look at him told her that he was dead.  
This has to work, she thought fanatically. She did not even want to think about a  
life without Han. With the Crystal in one hand she lay her other hand on Han's  
chest over his wound. Summering up all her Force Powers she let the Crystal work.  
She saw the wound close it self along with the rest of his wounds. Then she saw  
that it also healed her wounds. When it was done she put the Crystal on the floor  
and bent over Han.  
"Han. Han. Can you hear me?"  
She asked. Please hear me, please. Han mocked and came around. He  
blinked and sat up.  
"Han. You are alive."  
Leia screamed happily and threw her arms around him, almost knocking  
him down again.  
\- "Careful. I am still sore."  
Han said but there was only love in his eyes.  
"Sorry."  
She said and tried to draw away from him. Han closed his hands over  
hers and drove her back down to a kiss. It was a hard, trying kiss as if he had to  
reassure himself that she was real. They drove apart.  
"You ok? You look a little pale…"  
Han asked and suddenly remembered.  
"Luke. Stop. Stop what you are doing. She is fine."  
Han screamed though the Force.  
"No need to yell. I stopped as soon as I felt you came back. By the way  
how did that happen?"  
Luke asked happily.  
"It was Mara. Look, we are on our way back now. We will talk later."  
Han said and got up. He went over to Mara.  
"I owe you my life. Thank you."  
Mara smiled at him.  
"Between family and friends a life is never owed."  
Mara said, given the correct Corellian response with a smile. Han smiled back.  
"Are they all….dead?"  
Han asked.  
"Yes."  
Mara said grimly.  
"I knew you could do it."  
Han said, the pride over his sister evident in his voice.  
He put an arm around Leia`s shoulders and the 3 of them walked  
towards the Falcon.

Coruscant; 2 days later:  
The Solo and Skywalker-Jane families sat in the Presidential Suite,  
talking. The kids had going to bed and now Luke, Mara, Leia and Han talked  
about the future.  
"The kids sure was happy to see me."  
Leia said, gazing a little insecure on the rest of the party. She had not,  
and properly never would, be over the guilt that she felt over all the lives she had  
taken the last year. She looked to Han and he took her hand and gave it a  
reassuring squeeze. Since she had returned Han had been the only real support she  
had had. She had still difficulty looked at her brother after what she had done to  
him, almost killing him.  
"How did the verdict over Leia sound?"  
Han asked of Luke. Leia should of course be punished for her crimes but  
Han had sent the cause to the Jedi Council saying that it was a Jedi issue that they  
would have to solve. He had known that it had not been quite fair to do that, as  
Luke would give her a very mild sentence (She was his sister, what else could he  
do?).  
"It is the Council's decision that Leia already have her penalty. Not only  
must she forever live with the guilt of all the lives she has taken but also she will  
never be a Jedi again."  
"You took that must power from her?"  
Han asked him disbelieving.  
"Yes. Her power level should be just a little higher then yours. Not  
enough to be a Jedi."  
Luke said, his eyes seeking Leia`s but she refused to look at him.  
"Personally I find it a mild verdict. We would have been in our right to  
take all your powers from you."  
Mara said casually, but her eyes glowing.  
"Now that we are at it. There is one thing I would like to add to the verdict."  
Mara said with an evil gleam in her eyes.  
"Mara. Don't."  
Luke said, sharply as Mara got up and walked over to Leia. Mara looked  
at Han and he stood up and walked a little away from the two women. Leia looked  
pleading at him but he ignored it. This had to be done and Han trusted Mar to not  
go too far.  
"This is for Anastasia."  
Mara said and hit Leia hard in the face.  
"No."  
Luke said and tried to come to Leia`s aid. Han quickly blocked his way.  
"Don't. She will be all right."  
Han said lowly as he saw the anger in Luke's eyes.  
"And this. This is for me."  
Mara said and hit Leia again. Then she brought her lips to Leia`s ear.  
"Don't you dare ever ever fuck with my family again or I will kill you.  
No matter what Luke or Han says."  
With that she returned to her seat on the sofa in front of Leia. Leia  
looked shocked at her as if she still could not believe what had just happened. Han  
relished Luke and went to Leia.  
"You ok?"  
He asked even through he knew she was.  
"Yeah."  
She said and wiped the blood from her broken lip. She still had a look in  
her eyes that said: I can't believe that just happened.  
"Well, then I have news that will properly surprise you. I am resigning  
from the Presidency."  
Han said.  
"You can't do that. People depend on you."  
Luke said in disbelieve.  
"Yeah, I know. That is why I am still going to be Vice President."  
Han said and looked at Mara. A small nod of her head marked her approval.  
"Who is going to be President then?"  
Mara asked curiously.  
"I have given it alot of thought. It could not be a Jedi of obvious reasons  
and Leia is out of the question."  
He looked at Leia as he said it but she just smiled sadly at him and nodded  
her understanding.  
"So I thought about Lando but he already have his wife's world to rule."  
Han said. Lando had got married a year earlier with a beautiful Nuvinian  
Princess and now he ruled her planet with her. Han had chosen to think that Lando  
had married her out of love and not because she was young, rich and beautiful.  
\- "And Chewie will go where I go."  
Han said.  
"Well, don't kill us here. Who is it??"  
Mara asked impatiently.  
"It is Ranulf."  
Han said with a smile.  
"Do you think he is capable?"  
Leia asked concerned.  
"I believe he is. And he is a good choose as well. He was an Imperial  
Soldier with an Imperial Admiral as a father. With this very new truce with the  
Empire having him as a Leader will support the truce. He is married to a queen  
and therefor knows how to rule. And he is a good soldier. I am sure he will do fine."  
Han said of his friend.  
"Besides I will still be here. I am still the Leader of the War Council, an  
Admiral AND the Vice-President so if it should go wrong then he can't fuck up  
so much."  
Han said with a smile.  
"Then where are you going?"  
Mara asked her brother even though she was pretty sure she already  
knew the answer.  
"Home. Where ells?"  
Han said with longing in his voice.  
"You are going to aspect the throne?! Great. Grandmother would have  
been proud."  
Mara said the last words said with a meaning glance on Leia. Han turned  
around to face Leia. He took her small hands in his much larger ones.  
"So what do you say? Will you rule by my side? Be my Princess?"  
Han asked her seriously. Leia had tears in her eyes as she said.  
"I was always and will always be your Princess."  
And she brought her lips to his, sealing their part of love.

Epilogue:  
"See there it is. The Crystal Palace."  
Han pointed down at the beautiful enormous building. Leia looked out  
of the window of the Finfula pulled wagon at it.  
"Wow. It is fantastic."  
She said with awe in her voice. As everything else on the planet it was  
stunning beautiful. She looked at the Finfulas. They were also beautiful with their  
write fur, wings and a single horn on their foreheads. They remained her of a mixture  
of the fairytale unicorn and winged horses. Just to fly over ground in a wagon  
pulled by these animals was enough to awe her.  
"No. The most fantastic thing is you."  
Han said and looked lovingly at her. She smiled insecure at him.  
"How can you forgive me after all what I have done?"  
She asked, remembering that it was because of her what they were here  
in the first place.  
"It was not you who did all those things."  
Han said seriously to her and took her hands in his.  
\- "You was hidden in my heart until I could find a way to get you back.  
And I did. I did get you back."  
Han said hoarsely.  
"I love you. I have always loved you. All the way."  
He said and looked her in the yes.  
"Believe that if you believe noting else."  
He said gently. Was there a hint of desperation in his voice? Leia was  
not sure.  
"I do believe you. How could I not? But I still don't understand how  
you can let it go. You used to be more….eager for revenge."  
She said, her eyes showing her confusing.  
"I have had all the revenge I can take."  
Han said. Then he sighed.  
"I can forgive the past if not forget it. Can't you do the same?"  
"I am sorry but no."  
She said, tears in her eyes.  
"If it then takes the rest of my life I am going to make you happy again.  
I will make you forget the past."  
He said hoarsely and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was filled with  
passion and love. As the drove apart Leia looked lovingly up at him with a  
teasing gleam in her eyes.  
"I have already forgotten. But you may want to make sure."  
She said, her lips waiting for a kiss.  
"Always and every day for the rest of my life."  
Han said and kissed her again.  
"You're Imperial Highness. We have landed. Your Highness??"  
The servant said. Han and Leia drove apart.  
"Yep. I heard you."  
He said. Then with a teasing gleam in his eyes he helped Leia out of the  
gold decorated wagon for then to suddenly lift her up and carried her up the  
stairs to the Palace.  
"Han. Put me down. People are watching."  
Leia said with a smile but she put her arms around Han's neck.  
"Let them watch. Am I the Emperor or what??"  
He said with a smile of his own.  
"Besides I have not been able to give you your own house until now.  
And it is a …"  
He began.  
"A Corellian tradition to carry the bride up the stairs to her new  
home. I know."  
Leia finished.  
"And I find it a rather pleasant tradition."  
She said teasing and kissed him on the cheek. Han smiled at her and  
carried her up the stairs. They were on their way to a brighter future. A new  
chance. For life. For love. Together they would make a difference. Together they  
would explore their new world. Together they would live and together they would  
die. They would finally be safe. Safe in each other's arms. In each other's hearts.  
Together forever.

  
The End


End file.
